


Je Veux

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Motorcycles, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Possessive Tom, a lot of dirty talk, cursing, dominant Tom, impatient Tom, sexual activities in a public environment, teasing from both sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Tom is a biker and you’ve been trying to get him to take your virginity, but he’s been keeping you away until the day you’re in need of a ride.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Je Veux

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here it is! My Tom Holland Biker! AU! It’s pretty much only smut, the plot was just sprinkled in there. I took A LOT of creative liberties with the whole motorcycle idea, mostly because I have no clue how they work, so just bear with me and pretend that everything I say is actually physically possible. Also, DO NOT TRY any of this at home, mostly because I’ve been burned by a motorcycle before and a lot of the positions described here can’t really be considered safe. Hope you guys like it nonetheless and don’t forget to let me know if you did and what else you want to read next!

Tom’s P.O.V.

“Come on, princess. I’ll give you a ride home.” I watched with great pleasure as her eyes grew twice their normal size, her mind undoubtedly struggling to comprehend what I was offering. “Come on, now. Isn’t this what you wanted? Or are you finally prepared to admit that I’m better kept away?” I could see the precise moment my words sunk into her. Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, her hands coming to cross in front of her body.

“Thank you for your offer, Tom. I would never say no to your offer for a ride.” The double entendre wasn’t lost on me, and I only started to realize my own mistake when she sized up the motorcycle. “I’ve never ridden one before. I’m going to need you to help me.” 

I gulped hard before cautiously approaching her, my own hands on my hips as I thought over this situation I had quite literally put myself into. “Am I supposed to ride in the front or in the back?” The question brought a smirk to my lips, reigniting the flames of mischief I had in me.

“Well, usually people would ride in the back, but with you, sugar…” I squeezed her jaw with my thumb and pointer finger. “… I can’t very well do that, now can I? You’re going upfront, so I can keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t fall out of the bike.”

****

The look she gave me let me know she knew for sure I had something up my sleeve, but nonetheless, I couldn’t wipe away the huge grin I bore on my face as I got up on the bike and waited for her to approach me. She did so, albeit slowly, clearly trying to get a grip over the situation. Poor thing didn’t know I would never allow her that.

As soon as she was within reach, I picked her up, depositing her in front of me, her legs on each side of the motorcycle. I leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder that was exposed to me, courtesy of the incredibly tempting sundress she had decided to wear, and that’s when she realized how screwed up she was.

“Oh.” Was all that I heard as she tried to adjust her skirt around us.

“Don’t worry, baby girl. I’ll keep it down around here.” And with that, I pressed myself against her more firmly, pressing a hand on her lower abdomen to make sure she’d feel my cock straining under my jeans. She didn’t say anything after that, which I took as an invitation to start up the bike.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I wasn’t prepared for the shiver that went through my entire body as the machine’s engine came alive under me. Quickly, I realized what his plan was all about. He had pretty much sat me over a vibrator, even if it wasn’t a powerful one. As the bike purred under me, I started to tremble, and I had to be thankful for Tom’s strong thighs on each side of my body and his hands that caged me in.

“You’re not second-guessing yourself, right princess? ‘Cause this is exactly what you wanted.” He was right. This was what I had been asking him for ages, and now that he was giving me a taste of it, I could see why he thought it might be too much for me. But as my eyes rolled back and my body started to go limp against his, just as he was pulling up in front of my house, I knew he was wrong. This was all I had ever wanted. “There you go, princess. Now that your thirst is satiated, do you see how it’s pointless to keep tempting me?” These words were whispered against my neck, where he deposited another quick kiss. And that small gesture made me smile because if anything was obvious after this little ride, was that he was hanging on by a thread when it came to his own desire for me.

I pulled one of his hands, placing it underneath my skirt, now fully relying on his strong body to keep me upright as I sank back into him. “Do you think I’ve ruined your motorcycle?” As his fingers came in contact with the wetness that was still dripping from me, moistening my panties that were now rubbing against the leather in our seat, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Shit.” Was all he said before his fingers grew more fidgety, and he rubbed my underwear against me, almost like he was testing the wetness. “Fuck,” he cursed again, and I released a long moan as one of his thick fingers bypassed the lace that kept him away from my emptiness and penetrated me with it.

****

Suddenly, there wasn’t enough air in the world to keep me alive and I was gasping as I struggled against him and the cage of his arms, desperate to keep the finger inside of me moving. It was the first time someone touched me like that and I was already on edge from my last orgasm, so I knew it would take very little for me to cum again.

“Fucking hell.” I heard him whisper right over my ear, eliciting goosebumps all over my body before he unceremoniously retreated his finger and started up the bike again.

Tom’s P.O.V.

“I have to see this.” It was all the explanation I gave her as I quickly took us up on one of the trails that started on the other side of the street, just opposite her house. It was only ever in the summer that it was used, right when tourists strolled into town, so I knew the probability of us getting interrupted was minimal.

As soon as we reached a clearing, I turned off the motorcycle and climbed down, adjusting her so her body was now laid down over the seat, in the opposite direction it was facing before. “Now, princess… Let me take a look at this mess you’ve made.” Slowly, I inched up her skirt until it was completely out of the way and her panties were in full view. Besides the fact that they were fucking white lace, her moisture had completely glued them to her pussy lips, making it very clear that they were, in fact, ruined. “Oh, fuck.” I pressed my thumb against her clit, only to glance up at her in surprise when she whimpered underneath my simple touch. “You really haven’t been touched before, have you?”

Gathering some of the excess moisture, I lazily glided my fingers up and down her cunt while she trembled. “I _told_ you that.” I huffed, my eyes now fixed on the movement I was making. 

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Doesn’t mean I believed you.” I would have scoffed if I could, but as it were, his fingers had deftly pushed away my underwear so that he could penetrate me with a single finger again and all I could do was to whimper. From the way that he bit down on his bottom lip, he seemed to have liked that very much, his eyes never straying from the place he was working on.

“Then…” a breathy sigh left my lips as he picked up his pace, thrusting his finger desperately inside my aching heat. “Then why did you avoid me? I thought you didn’t want to be my first.” That caught his attention, but fortunately, instead of clearing his mind, it seemed to have scrambled it even further.

“I didn’t, but that’s what’s going to happen now.” My heartbeat - that was already scary fast - picked up so quickly at his words that all at once I realized I was cumming around his finger, much to his delight. “Fuck yes, baby girl. I need you really wet if I’m going to get my cock inside of you, so here, take another finger.” Suddenly, I was choking on air, the new intrusion much more difficult to adjust to than the last one. Still, it was in no way an unpleasant sensation, and before long I was desperately thrusting back against him.

****

A loud moan escaped my lips at the dirty wet sounds from my pussy that got lost in the woods as he fingerfucked me against his bike. “Fuck,” he whispered, and I opened my eyes just enough to see that he had released his lower lip and was currently looking at me with dark eyes and an open mouth, from where labored breaths escaped. “Fucking cum already, I still need to open you up more before I fuck you and I feel like I’m going to burst any moment now.”

With that rant out of his chest, he picked up his pace, until I was, once again, trembling with desire underneath him. “There you go… One more finger, princess. Then you can have daddy’s cock.” I probably would have questioned the self-appointed nickname if it hadn’t made me moan out loud again. The smug idiot simply smirked, finally pushing one last finger in me, as promised, while I struggled yet again to accept the invasion. I was so focused on the pleasure he was giving me that I only realized he had pushed his jeans down and was playing with himself when his grunts reached my ears, forcing my eyes open in surprise.

He never stopped his movements on either of our bodies, but that cocky smile was back on his lips, despite the continuous breathless sounds escaping him at the sight of my widened eyes. He was huge, and so freaking hard, his red tip weeping precum while he caressed himself.

“You like it, baby girl?”

A breathless “mhmm” was all he could get from me at that moment.

“Do you want it inside of you?” A gasp echoed around the trees as his fingers grazed a particular spot that made me see white light.

“So, so much…” I whispered, just before succumbing to the pleasure once more.

He waited for me to come down to Earth, never stopping his movements on either of our bodies, but significantly decreasing the speed. When the last tremble of my thighs ceased, he finally pulled away from my pussy, and I tried not to whimper at the feeling of emptiness that overcame me - failing miserably. Thankfully, it allowed me to see another smirk break through Tom’s handsome face, as he appreciated the needy state he had put me in.

“Don’t worry, darling… I’ll take care of you.” And then I was in his arms again, and he was pulling me to stand up from the bike. As I did so, he wrapped his arms around me, his mouth meeting mine in a kiss that was pure desire and possession. I melted against him, allowing him full control of my body, because the truth was, I was his. I had been his for a long time now, and this moment was only solidifying it.

When we broke apart for air, he forcefully turned me around, pushing my back down so I’d lay over the seat of the bike again, only this time, with my breasts pressed against the seat I was once sat on.

Tom’s P.O.V.  


“Oh, fuck.” That was all I could say as I took in the sight before me. I had pushed her skirt away so it wouldn’t be hiding anything from me anymore, but even though she still had her underwear on, I felt my knees buckling just from seeing her like that, her ass in the air, the lace sticking to her wet pussy.  


Licking my lips, I quickly pushed down her panties until they pooled around her ankles and leaned down to taste her essence. “Oh…” Such a small noise, but it went straight to my cock, which was throbbing in my hand by now. She was such a fucking treasure. I wanted to _ruin_ her. I’d make sure of it.  


****

“Spread your fucking legs,” I growled, still intoxicated by her taste, and when she immediately struggled to obey me, separating her legs as far as the fabric around her ankles allowed her to do so, I buried my face on her pussy from behind, devouring her like she was the last meal I had been granted in this life.

“T-Tom!” She screamed, her fingers scrambling to tightly hold her up against the bike, while I could feel her legs shaking on both sides of my face.

“Shhh…” I tried to calm her down, one of my hands softly caressing the back of her thigh. “Let me get a taste of you, yeah? I told you I’ll take care of you, darling. Just relax.” I raised my other hand to squeeze her ass while struggling to keep her standing and still while my chin dripped with her juices. She tasted delicious. Better than those chocolate milkshakes she’d always order and I’d steal a sip from.

Her legs trembled more anxiously as I brought her to another release, and although I was tempted to keep my face buried in her and drink her release, I knew neither of us would resist much longer. So after she drenched my face with a strangled cry, I forced myself to rise from my position and take a much better spot, still behind her.

She kept trembling when I slowly pushed the head of my cock between her pussy lips, and I knew that her orgasm was still taking over her, but in some part in the depths of her desire, she felt as every inch of me slowly struggled to open her up to welcome me. I knew she was aware of what was happening, that I was taking her virginity just like she’d begged me to do for months, only it was in the middle of a forest and on top of my bike, but she was too weak to express any sort of reaction other than another weak “Oh”, as she fought to keep herself up against the motorcycle.

“Yes, baby,” I whispered as I finally bottomed out, after what felt like hours, but couldn’t have been more than a couple of minutes. My right hand came up to caress the back of her head, hoping to help her relax and better accept my intrusion, and as I felt the muscles of her thighs soften, I took advantage of my grip on her hair to pull her up against me. “See, princess? Just like that, you’re not a virgin anymore.”

She gasped, but if it was due to my words or the way I pushed her down against the bike again, I’ll never know, because I’d done enough waiting. It was time to start moving. Despite feeling like I desperately needed to fuck her, wildly, untamed, I kept my movements slow, at least at first. I didn’t want her hurting any more than she had to. So I moved at a snail’s pace, making sure she’d feel every inch of my cock as I slowly dragged it out of her, just to push it in again.  


****

When her somewhat pained whimpers subsided, giving place to loud moans of pleasure, I started to pick up my movements. My hands held her hips tightly, unworried about leaving marks behind because I knew she’d be left with much more than that after I was done with her.

“Does this feel good, baby girl? Do you like the feeling of my cock stuffed in your tight little pussy?” My filthy words made her moan.

“Y-yes…” She was able to breathe out.

“That’s good, baby, you know why?” I teased her, my fingers digging even deeper into her perfect skin. 

“N-no.”

“Because the only man who’ll ever get to fill you will be me, princess. You’ll only ever know what my cock feels like.”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I whined in appreciation as one of Tom’s hands found my clit and started rubbing. This was precisely what I wanted, to experience him in the most primal way possible. Knowing that being inside of me made him want to make me his left me a mess, and I couldn’t stop sobbing as he started to thrust into me violently, the tip of his cock hitting my cervix almost furiously. “F-fuck, Tom!” His groans were animalistic, and his pace never faltered, despite my obviously pained moans.

“Cum for me, princess. Milk me for all I’m worth. I want to fill your womb with my cum.” His words did it for me. I came with a desperate scream of his name, and just when my senses started to come back to me, I heard him moan my name before feeling a warmth spread from inside of me.

My legs were trembling, so I felt thankful that he was still holding me up. Still, he never pulled away from me, instead pulling me so my back was against his chest. He deposited sweet kisses against my sweaty neck, while I tried to catch my breath.

“T-tom,” I decided to call his attention to the problem before it was too late. “You came inside of me.”

My only response was a dismissive “mhm”, while he kept on sucking on my skin, one of his hands fondling my heaving breast.

“Tom,” I tried again. “You know I’m not in any sort of contraceptive method.” That finally made him raise his head, and I closed my eyes tightly, prepared for some sort of outburst, but all I got was a low chuckle.

“Which part of ‘you’re mine’ didn’t you understand? I know you’re not protected, _that’s_ why I made sure to cum inside of you.” My mind wasn’t keeping up with him, and I wasn’t sure if I could attribute it solely to how thoroughly he had fucked me.  


****

I supposed he noticed my confusion because before I could understand what was going on, he was turning me around and picking me up so I could sit on the bike again, facing him. His hands brushed a few stray strands out of my face, and he smiled so sweetly at me that it almost made me forget I still had his cum dripping down my thigh.

“Now no one can keep us apart, baby girl. Not even your parents. And everyone will know you belong to me.” He sealed his promise with another deep kiss and I knew right then that I’d made the right choice by accepting his ride. Now I’d get to be forever his.


End file.
